


被捕之后

by suya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Catholic Character, Depression, Gen, Imprisonment, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Violence, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Valjean - world of sad, bicetre, no slash here, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冉阿让在前去救助珂赛特的路上被沙威逮捕了。他被送上法庭，因自己不曾犯过的罪被判处死刑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And he's just been re-arrested...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766367) by [spiderfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/pseuds/spiderfire). 



> 作者注：  
> 在此向尚未读过原著的读者解释一下背景设定：在书中，芳汀病榻前的对峙情节和电影或音乐剧的版本有很大的不同。沙威逮捕了冉阿让，但几小时内冉阿让就越狱了。四天后，他在登上前往孟费郿的马车时再度被捕，想来正准备去接珂赛特。在此期间，他从银行提走了巨款，把钱藏进了树林里。他送审后获判死刑。大概是教会为他说情，国王减他为终身监禁。他被移送到土伦监狱，几个月便设法诈死，再度越狱。我们的故事从冉阿让在马车上被捕说起。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 人名地名主要参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》，部分参照廖星桥译《死囚末日记》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。Jean单独使用时译为让。

第一章　拘　捕

巴黎　１８２３年２月底

 

　　沙威倚着房子的外墙，隐身于灯光所不能及的黑暗之中。紧贴着的建筑为他挡去了少许寒风。这个时节的滨海蒙特勒伊想来应是阴冷潮湿的；沙威很高兴巴黎要干燥些。尽管天气寒冷，街上仍挤满了为生计奔忙的人。在沉闷的滨海小镇度过了五年，他的确怀念过热闹的巴黎，可也从未想到自己竟会在这样的状况下回来。

　　黑影遮住了他的黑眼圈，也遮住了他皱巴巴的制服。沙威四天来只睡了不到十小时，大部分时候不是睡在马车上，就是倒在了陌生驿站的角落里。他右手握住短杖，不断击打自己的左掌。他希望能借此保持清醒。

　　尽管不愿承认，但此刻的他只是凭着直觉在工作。沙威知道，冉阿让有好些必须去做的事。他已经去过拉菲特银行，取走了一大笔现款。沙威到得太迟了，没能逮住他。至于冉阿让的藏身之处，沙威确信龙蛇混杂的巴黎会是他唯一的选择。他还同娼妇芳汀约定，要帮助她身在孟费郿的女儿。通往兰斯的邮车路线迂回曲折，正好打孟费郿经过，沙威正是为此才在这里监视邮车。若他走运——得非常走运——应可引蛇出洞。

　　空邮车终于进站了。马喂了水，邮件开始装车。沙威站在原处，监视着作业的进行。突然之间，他醒悟到自己根本是舍近求远：他本该前往孟费郿，等着冉阿让送上门来。缺少睡眠显然严重影响了他的判断。

　　车夫准备启程了。一个外表毫不起眼的男人走了过来，出示车票登上了马车。他生有一头棕发，戴着一顶不成形的毛织帽子，帽子拉低到耳际，下边露出许多凌乱的发卷。他身着工人的粗布裤子，还有一件破旧的短上衣。沙威一下从黑影中现出身来，健步走向马车；这其中的原因他自己之后也无法解释。他的举止比皱巴巴的制服更先表明了他的身份。见沙威越走越近，车夫皱起了眉头：“有什么事吗，长官？”

　　沙威没理睬车夫，径自挤进了车厢。“您有票吗？”车夫又问。车厢里的男人猛地推开对面的车门，窜了出去。

　　沙威猛兽似地笑了起来，一下跃出车厢，追在后面。只见那名大汉在街上横冲直撞，行人四散奔逃；沙威紧跟不舍，随他穿过了人群。沙威在泥泞的雪地上一步一滑，不出一个街区，已是精疲力竭。幸而他的运气不坏——那人撞进了死胡同。要是再跑远些，就得让他溜了。那人慌忙转身，但气喘吁吁的沙威已经截断了他的退路。

　　沙威盯着这个被他逼入绝境的人。一时间，恐惧抓挠着他的心，他不确定自己是否追对了人。如果这人是无辜的，等待他的将是没完没了的道歉和解释，上级也会对自己的工作能力产生怀疑。

　　这人试着从沙威身边挤过以逃出困境。他尽力避开沙威的胳膊，带卷儿的棕色假发却连帽子一同落了下来，露出一头银发。沙威不顾自己早已精疲力尽，抡起短杖朝那人的膝盖后侧奋力一击，将他击倒在地。沙威又往下挥了一棍；这棍落在了那人的上腹，他在探长的脚边蜷成一团。

　　这人双手按着肚子，抬起头来；沙威迎上他的目光，一下认出了猎物这对明亮的绿眼睛。 _哈，真是痛快！_ 沙威的脸上显出得意的笑容。“冉阿让，”他宣布，“我们又见面了。”身后一阵声响，两名手下也冲进了小巷。“你是老实跟我们走呢，还是想干上一架？”沙威扬起手里的短棍，摆出了第三击的架势。

　　冉阿让往后一缩，望了望沙威身后的巡警。沙威听出他们缩小了包围圈，以防冉阿让突然暴起。他暗暗提醒自己，得向两人的直属上级道谢：像这样训练有素、支援得力的警员实在少见。冉阿让泄了气，望向沙威：“我跟您走。”

　　“怎么，这次不求我宽限两天？”沙威问。

　　“您愿意答应？”

　　“怎么可能。不过听你求饶还挺有趣的。”

　　冉阿让不说话了。

　　“起来，”沙威下了命令，“贴墙站好了。”冉阿让痛苦地起身，双手撑在墙上。沙威迅速地搜了他的身，一面对境遇的调转感到又惊又喜。不久前这人还是他的上级，现在竟是他沙威亲手在这人身上翻找了。沙威从皮带上解下镣铐，一把扣在冉阿让的右腕上。冉阿让毫无抵抗，任由沙威把他推过身来，当面把另一只手也铐上。沙威抓住冉阿让的手臂，领着他走出小巷。

　　“你差点就骗过我了。”沙威承认。

　　“我是哪儿露馅了？”

　　“你真想知道？”

　　“还是算了吧。”

****

　　前往巴黎裁判所附属监狱的路上没人说话。冉阿让贴着沙威坐着，感到这警探的手紧紧钳住自己，一刻也不曾放松。窗外，黄昏时分的城市熙熙攘攘，人们自由来去，各自奔忙。他默默看了一会儿，尽力克制内心的怨愤。

　　巴黎的景象逐渐自他眼前淡去；他仿佛回到了一周前的滨海蒙特勒伊。那时他刚送走了前往西班牙的货船，船上满载着手镯、念珠串和小饰品。他一心以为等这件事忙完就有空处理芳汀女儿的事了，料不到一场横祸已迫到了眼前。

　　次日他循例起早，望晨早弥撒。坐下，站起，跪下；日常的仪式能帮助他集中精神。他尽量保持参加日祷的习惯，但预苦期已过了两周，此时的晨祷意义重大。重新验证了自己对救主的信仰之后，他真正理解了预苦期深刻的意义。

　　仪式结束，他跪在圣母像前，为芳汀祷告，为小镇和自己的事业的持续繁荣祷告，更为了他一直祈求的那事祷告。他祈求自己今天也能保有神的恩典和饶恕给他的赏赐。土伦带来的愤怒早已渗入他的心中，即使过去了这么久仍不时浮出表面。不记得有多少次，他在告解室向神父忏悔，说自己曾亵渎上帝、背弃盟约，曾让怀疑占据了他。但神父只叫他向圣母祈祷，求她赐给他耐心和信心。他跪在圣像前，双眼紧闭，感到圣灵的火在心头跳动，带来一阵暖意。狂喜之下，他向后坐倒，静静仰望圣像，心中充满敬慕之情。 _感谢上帝_ ，他轻声念道。他在胸前划了十字，起身迎向新的一天。在这天，他脆弱的信仰的每一寸都受到了检验。

　　马车在路上奔驰，锁链又挂上了他的手腕，沙威则紧握着他的手臂。冉阿让闭上双眼，试着把这一切都排出意识之外。他试着想象圣母的形容，那是自己曾千百次跪祷于前的；他努力感受主的存在，那是在圣母节庆的守夜时与他同在的。 _仁慈的圣母啊，他祈祷，求你在怀疑时赐给我信心。我将去往充满深重绝望的地方，求你看顾我。_ 忽然，他惊恐地记起今晚他本打算去接珂塞特。 _童贞圣母啊，他又祈祷，求你看顾芳汀的女儿，赐予我再次帮助她的机会。_ 他带着或许比祈祷更加浓烈的感情想到， _哦，抱歉了芳汀！就算要我的命，我也不会抛下她不管的。_

　　突然的一阵摇晃打断了冉阿让的思绪。马车在监狱前停下，庄严雄伟的石墙和狭小逼仄的窗户占据了他的全部视线。这座监狱由古堡改建而来，尚在墙外，已迫得他透不过气来。一瞬间，逃跑的念头攫住了他，但他勉力抑制住了这股疯狂而又徒劳的冲动。沙威的手抓得更紧了。“跟我走。”沙威说道，一边打开门走下马车。冉阿让挪到靠边的座位上，跌跌撞撞地下了车，全靠沙威扶着才没跌倒。他这时才想起，双手被铐会给他的行动带来怎样的麻烦。

　　两人走进附属监狱，沿阶梯下到牢房。眼前的景象令冉阿让无法呼吸。地牢里远远传来囚犯的喊叫，身后沉重的铁门嘎吱作响，肮脏的躯体和垃圾飘出恶臭，石头也永远散发着寒意。沙威把他丢进小间拘留室，自己去了隔壁找典狱长。

　　拘留室里只剩冉阿让一人。他背对门，跪倒在肮脏的地面上，再次祈求圣母让自己重拾内心的安宁。但他的努力只是徒劳。 _圣母玛丽亚，耶稣的母亲，求你为我等罪人祈求天主……_ 他想起芳汀，想起他的工厂和工人，还有他未竟的目标，心内一片混乱。

　　沙威很快就带着一名狱卒回来了。冉阿让笨拙地站起身，转身面对他们。他见到沙威边走边说：“这是个随时会跑的危险分子，在土伦越狱四次，还有一次是在滨海蒙特勒伊，他从铁条窗跑了。不知道他怎么办到的——他本人已是力大无比，也许我们还漏过了锉刀或是其他什么玩意儿。”

　　“看来我们得彻底搜他的身了。”

　　冉阿让低下头，咬紧了牙。他快要无法控制自己，屈辱和愤怒朝他一阵阵涌来。他承认彻底搜身并没什么不对，但他已习惯了保有隐私和身体自主。他深深吐出一口气，努力让自己保持平静。

　　“最好这样。”沙威回答，“马上叫他把衣服脱了，里面什么都能藏。”

　　狱卒点点头。“一定办好。接下来是我们的活了，探长。您看起来需要睡会儿。”

　　沙威忍住呵欠。“我想是得睡会，”他说，“最好是这样。明天还得见局长呢。”沙威走到铁栏边上：“阿让！”

　　冉阿让避开了沙威的目光，直盯着他的靴子，镣铐里的双手握成了拳。他在颤抖。是因为愤怒？或是恐惧？他说不清。沙威把短杖伸入牢房，抵住冉阿让的下颌，迫得他抬起头来。冉阿让不情愿地看向沙威的眼睛。这警探仔细打量了冉阿让，从头到脚，又回到了头。他慢慢笑了起来，笑得狰狞可怖，其中确无半分真切的欢乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末注解：  
> 故事时间主要设定在教会年历的复活期。1823年复活期主要节庆日如下：  
> 圣灰星期三：二月十四日  
> 复活节：三月三十日  
> 圣灵降临节：五月十八日
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1\. La Conciergerie 也可译作巴黎古监狱，但用在本文显然不妥。详细介绍参见第二章章末注解。  
> 2\. 晨早弥撒在早餐前进行，一般虔诚的教徒才会参加，作为一日之始。  
> 3\. 圣灰星期三为预苦期亦即四旬期的首日。是日教会举行涂灰礼，作为教友悔改的象征。预苦期期间注重克己行善，补赎罪恶，以预备复活节的来临。从复活主日三天前的圣周四开始，教会连续进行三天的逾越节庆典以纪念并庆祝基督的受难、安息与复活。复活节后第四十天为升天节，纪念主耶稣复活后向门徒显现，四十天后升天；第五十天为圣灵降临节，纪念主耶稣的应许实现，降下圣灵与世人同在。  
> 资料来源：<http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%95%99%E6%9C%83%E5%B9%B4%E6%9B%86>  
> <http://books.chinacath.org/files/article/fulltext/0/2.html>  
> 4\. Pentecostal flame 直译为五旬节的火，意为被圣灵充满，象征神的同在。  
> 徒二：2、3『忽然，从天上有响声下来，好像一阵大风吹过，充满了他们所坐的屋子；又有舌头如火焰显现出来，分开落在他们各人头上。』  
> 资料来源：<http://haggaichang.pixnet.net/blog/post/1860361-%E8%81%96%E9%9D%88%E8%88%87%E7%81%AB%E7%9A%84%E6%84%8F%E7%BE%A9>  
> 5\. Gratias Deo，原文为拉丁文。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章　出　庭

巴黎裁判所附属监狱　１８２３年３月至４月

 

　　沙威一早料到自己会受传唤出庭作证，对传票的姗姗来迟也有所准备。缉获冉阿让后，他复了滨海蒙特勒伊的原职；不想刚刚抵达便收到了巴黎警察局局长送来的调职令，提拔他到巴黎六区任职，连接替他的警官也一并到了。沙威喜出望外，花了几天指点那人便启程赴任，两周时间到了巴黎。经了此番波折，送到滨海蒙特勒伊的传票只得又转去了巴黎。

　　收到传票时距开庭已不到一周。巡逻回来，沙威见办公台上有封巴黎重罪法庭送来的公函，便抠开封蜡，草草扫了一遍。随手丢下之前，他忽然留意到这场审判注有“最高可至死刑”。

　　沙威眉头紧锁，重读了文件。冉阿让怎会犯了死罪？确实，他破坏了假释条例，从一个扫烟囱的小子那里抢走了几个苏，还伪造了自己的身份；但就算是累犯也罪不至死。

　　沙威把传票塞进口袋，走出哨所，叫了出租马车到司法宫去。正赶上下班的时刻，但书记员还是为他找来了冉阿让的法庭记录。沙威卷宗翻得飞快，皱着眉头读了起来。指控书称冉阿让系某匪帮的成员之一，曾在普罗旺斯地区干了一阵拦路抢劫的营生。打劫通烟囱小子的案件和迪涅的主教家的可疑事件都发生在这个匪帮的活动范围附近。乍一看，把这些事联系起来确有几分道理。几名普罗旺斯-阿尔卑斯-蓝色海岸大区的宪兵队员被召来作证，其中一人沙威识得，也曾是土伦的看守。他合上卷宗，离开时若有所思。冉阿让生来是个不合群的人。说他加入了匪帮，可能还算个小头目——唔，这可不能接受。

　　裁判所附属监狱距司法宫不远，却已是另一番景象。狱卒领着沙威穿过条条廊道；他不禁把这里和土伦的大牢作了一番比较。这所监狱三教九流混杂，或是候审者，或是短刑犯。大部分人被关在臭气熏天的大笼子里，除了地上的干草再没旁的什么了。封闭的环境中，各种伤风败俗的行为触目皆是。要是在土伦，这样的行为决不会被容许；那里的犯人管束更严，也没这么多空闲。土伦监狱里也有些败类，不过这里的状况差多了。走过拥挤的笼子，狱卒领沙威进了单人牢房的走道。“就是这间。”狱卒说。他打开门上部的小气窗，对里面叫道：“市长，有人看你来了。”

　　沙威望向狱卒：“市长？”

　　狱卒耸耸肩，一边取出钥匙打开牢门。“要我把他铐上？”

　　“不，不必了。”

　　狱卒推开门。“请自便，”他说，“我就在外面。要出来就叫我。”

　　沙威跨入狭小的牢房，狱卒在他身后锁上了门。和集体牢房的条件相比，这里可说是富丽堂皇。木台上垫有干草褥子，还有一扇能望见中庭的小窗，用于采光换气。早春的空气确有几分凉意，但也远远胜过集体牢房里令人窒息的臭味。冉阿让坐在床沿，双手摆在膝上，肩上披着配发的薄毯。

　　冉阿让抬眼看向来访者，没有半点反应。几周以来，他少说老了十岁。瘦了很多，满面皱纹，眼窝深陷，结了团的白发垂在脸上。过了一会儿，他低下头，缓缓起身，一言不发地伸出手，等着让人扣上。

　　沙威来时已做好了周旋一番的准备，但是现在，对着这个憔悴得几乎脱了形的人，他有些不知所措。

　　沙威舔舔嘴唇，想了想办法。看来要想问出些什么，不使些软法子是不行了。他走上前，轻轻握住冉阿让冰凉的手。“没事，没事了，先生。我来这儿只是想谈谈。请坐下吧。”

　　听到这话，冉阿让仔细看了看他的长相，在记忆中努力搜寻。灵光闪过，冉阿让终于认出他了。

　　“探长？”他轻声道，“是沙威探长？”

　　沙威挤出一丝笑。“是我。”他回答。

　　冉阿让倏地挣开了沙威的手，尽可能退了开去。他躲进墙角：“走开！离我远点，沙威！”骤然迸发的怒火又于瞬间退去，冉阿让把脸埋进手里；沙威只在一旁看着。“专程来这里欣赏您的杰作？”冉阿让小声说。他垂下手，回望沙威：“来看看您对我做了些什么？我可记得您呐。在土伦，无休止地向新来的守卫宣扬自己是如何整了这个，又如何整了那个。”冉阿让一口啐在地上。 “哼，您可瞧见了。”他两手一摊，“还算满意？”

　　沙威感到一阵恶心。不错，这人是个苦役犯，永远都是个罪犯。对这种人是得下重手，但拿他们的痛苦取乐？沙威深恶痛绝。不幸的是，这种肮脏事相当普遍。他摇摇头。“不是我，”他说，“不是我。先生，您记错了，我在土伦从没做过这样的事。可能是扬特，不然就罗伯特，绝对不是我。”

　　干了十年的警察，沙威仍为合适措辞的作用感到惊奇。他一边说，一边注意到冉阿让的表情缓和了许多；看来谈话就要回到原定轨道了。冉阿让靠上墙，滑坐到地上。“为什么叫我作先生？”他问道。

　　沙威只是看他，没有回答。过了一会儿，他说：“我来是想和您谈谈审判的事。”

　　“哦，那事啊。”

　　沙威指了指冉阿让的床：“我能坐这儿吗？”

　　冉阿让挥挥手算是同意，沙威便在床沿坐了下来。

　　坐好之后，沙威解释道：“他们传我为控方作证。”

　　“这是当然的了。”

　　“他们会问我土伦的事，还有滨海蒙特勒伊。”

　　冉阿让点点头：“我明白。”

　　“他们问我的都不可能上至死刑。”沙威说。

　　“不会的，”冉阿让表示同意，“我也觉得不会。”

　　“那么，马德兰先生……该说是阿让先生，您怎么会顶着一项死罪呢？”

　　冉阿让摇摇头：“我不知道，探长。我不知道。”

　　沙威目不转睛地盯着他。“冉阿让，”他说，“您曾加入了一伙强盗，还做过他们的头儿吗？您的档案里可这样写着呢。”

　　冉阿让迎上沙威的目光，痛苦和悲伤清楚地写在脸上。“绝对没有，”他说，“我发誓，以天父的名，我发誓，探长。我和这些案子没有关系，只是正巧在那时经过普罗旺斯而已。”他看着沙威，为自己辩白：“探长，请您明察。我是偷了点东西，还伪造证件，改名换姓，破坏了假释条例，但我不是个强盗。求您了，您得相信我。”

　　沙威也看向冉阿让，把他审视了一番。他站起身：“我相信您。但光说服我没用，得让法官和陪审团相信您才行。”

　　冉阿让无助地叹了口气，再度把脸埋入手中。

　　“先生。”沙威唤了一声。冉阿让抬眼望他，脸上满是绝望。“过几天庭上再见。”

　　沙威走近牢门，抬手敲了敲。狱卒往里面望了望，打开牢门放出沙威。

　　离开监狱的路上，沙威一直把玩着口袋里的硬币。突然，他取出一枚，递给狱卒：“答应我，让他在庭上体面点。”

　　狱卒收下钱：“一定办到，探长。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末注解：
> 
> 巴黎裁判所附属监狱曾是一座堡垒，在14世纪被改建为监狱。它位在司法宫边上；巴黎重罪法庭曾设在此处，断头台也就在附近。这里关押审判前、审判中、待处决和短期徒刑的犯人，他们大部分被锁在通风状况恶劣的巨大笼子里，最多时有近百人。但广受关注或是经济宽裕的犯人待遇好些，他们被关在单人牢房里。
> 
> 以下是我在本章用到的参考材料。学术上来说这些来源并不可靠，但我仍相信确有写出的必要。呈列如下：  
> 一名历史小说家关于该监狱的博文：  
> http://blog.catherinedelors.com/la-conciergerie-from-royal-palace-to-revolutionary-prison/  
> 一群学生为课题而建的有趣网站：  
> https://www.mtholyoke.edu/courses/rschwart/hist255-s01/thenardier/theresa/main.html  
> 虽然网站的重点并不在附属监狱，但它向我们呈现了监狱文化的风情，展示了笼子里的生活。  
> （译者注：个人推荐一下维多克的页面^ ^）  
> 《死囚末日记》：这篇有趣的短篇作品由雨果为反对死刑而写。故事背景主要设在比塞特监狱（参照第三章注），但也包括一些对裁判所附属监狱的重要描写和对主人公所经历的重罪审判的描述。  
> （译者注：pdf下载地址：http://pan.baidu.com/s/1eQBpkdW 密码: xofp）  
> 
> 
> 维基百科上关于法国司法机构的文章：  
>  http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judiciary_of_France  
>  有助于增进对法庭层级的了解。  
>  （译者注：法国法院组织百科页面：http://220.181.111.247/view/4710919.htm）
> 
> 部分（现代）警官对出庭作证的看法：  
> http://forums.officer.com/t179147/  
> 沙威的行为和他的想法有直接联系，我在此参考了这个网站及其他地方的警官的观点。
> 
> 最后一点，书中冉阿让是在法国南部的瓦尔省重罪法庭受审的。我将审理移到了巴黎重罪法庭。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 1\. Court of Assize 即法国的重罪法庭，又名巡回法庭，是一个对审判重罪有管辖权的省级普通法刑事法庭。  
> 资料来源：http://books.google.com.hk/books?id=CEPcZ7jMEmoC&pg=PA182&dq=%E9%87%8D%E7%BD%AA%E6%B3%95%E5%BA%AD&hl=zh-TW&sa=X&ei=eBnWUrrbIqaziQei4oC4BQ&ved=0CDEQ6AEwAA#v=onepage&q=%E9%87%8D%E7%BD%AA%E6%B3%95%E5%BA%AD&f=false


	3. Chapter 3

第三章　死囚房

比塞特监狱　１８２３年４月至６月

 

　　冉阿让心想，移送犯人到比塞特监狱的过程三十年来不曾变过。黑色的笼车毫无遮挡，他仍是坐在肮脏的地板上，双手挂着镣铐，双脚锁在地上；而沿路看热闹的人群同样在高声起哄、向犯人吐唾沫，只是人数又多了不少。他不再是当年的无名村夫了。庭审期间，报上刊了几篇文章，竟让他的审判成了一件大新闻。他合上双眼，努力找寻片刻的安宁，却发现自己再也记不起滨海蒙特勒伊教会里圣母塑像的面容。三名身着红袍的法官占据了他的脑海，中间那位一遍遍地重复：“冉阿让，死刑！”

　　二十七年前，埃纳省重罪法庭判他服了苦役。北部所有的苦役犯在比塞特会合，再押赴土伦；他不过是其中一个。从埃纳到巴黎，他第一次串在链子上行了一路。他记得被锁在笼子里的屈辱，连下车方便也不被允许。他记得抵达比塞特时腕上擦伤的疼痛，一片鲜血淋漓；那时他还没磨出茧子呢。他再想不起旁的什么了；其他记忆已经没入了无垠的绝望之中。

　　他曾是那么的迷茫。当时的他从未远离家乡，最远只去过邻村。巴黎隔着一整个世界，土伦更是不可想像。他坐在大车上，离他所熟知的一切渐渐远去，心中只想着姐姐和七个孩子。他们曾是他的全部。现在消失了。不见了。回首往事，那些年月是如此的虚幻，像是一场恶梦，那时的他无法挣脱。幸好，恶梦会醒，那些记忆也褪去了颜色。他早已记不清事情原本如何，只有恐惧还在梦里缠扰不断，愤怒还在心中翻滚无休。

　　可这次不同；他再无法躲进自己的世界了。尽管竭力抗拒，人群中的阵阵挖苦还是灌进了他的耳朵。有钱有势的大商人不过是个苦役犯！又一个贼！一个强盗！一个杀人犯！他头抵膝盖，双手护着头顶，试着隔绝外界的喧闹，也挡下砸向他的石子。在地上缩成一团，他记起沙威曾经来拜访过他，记起沙威说过相信他不是个强盗。庭审前的早上牢里的剃头师傅为他整理了门面，干净的衣服和早餐一并送到了他的手上。他对自己的仪表毫不在意，更不在乎法庭上的形象，但得知这是沙威的安排之后，他接受了这份心意。庭审中，沙威没和他说过话，也不曾瞧过他，但沙威做出了准确可靠的证词。他没有牺牲冉阿让为自己谋好处。

　　迪涅地方的罗伯特探长出庭作证时，冉阿让心中惊讶不已；他认出这人就是那个可怕的土伦看守。罗伯特声称冉阿让在土伦不服管教，还领着一群人渣闹事。他又称匪帮里的其他人均是冉阿让的老部下，一直等着他获释。冉阿让听着他的证词，完全不明所以，只有绝望之情不断增长。这人在胡说八道。

　　罗伯特结束证言之后，沙威跟着法官走进办公室，又一脸愤怒地走了出来。冉阿让不知道里面发生了什么事，但他乐意想着沙威在为他辩护。尽管形势并不乐观，他还是对自己笑了笑。沙威相信他。满怀着惊奇，他又对自己说了一遍。 _沙威相信我。 **沙威** 相信我。沙威相信 **我** ！_他紧抓住这句话，一遍遍重复，周而复始，像是念着一段祷文。

　　这段旅程只有一点好，它短。不到一个钟，他们被拖进了比塞特监狱的大门，人群被隔在外面。冉阿让带着几分轻松展开身子，打量了院子四周。他曾在此短暂关押，不过那已是很久以前的事了。

*****

　　冉阿让尽量不去计算日子，但他在这里已参加过四次主日弥撒。下周就是五旬节，这节日他总是过得愉快。节日期间，圣灵降临在所有人身上，包括不认耶稣的彼得、怀疑耶稣的多马，还有抹大拉的玛利亚；她的人生和冉阿让一样波折。五旬节是平等的节日，带领所有人走向信心的路，甚至也算上他这样的人——特别是像他这样的人。节日一般在晚春草莓熟成的时节到来。这总能让他想起故乡，想起法维洛勒。他几乎记不起土伦之前的时日，但五旬节是他留存着的少数宝贵记忆之一。人们载歌载舞，幼童饰着花冠，四处奔跑。春蜜制成的特制小甜饼是他最美好的记忆，他总是吃不够。尽管别的地方在五旬节也有草莓，那种小甜饼却再也找不到了。

　　坐在昏暗潮湿的地下囚室，狱卒的眼睛时刻钉在身上，他怎能变出五旬节的气息与幻影？刚进监狱时狱卒卸了他的锁链，用束身衣把他的手臂缚在身上。周身动弹不得，他就这样被送进了牢房。这是三间死囚室中的一间，没有窗户，空气凝滞。墙边有块木板，铺着些发霉的干草，供他躺卧。床边还有些地方，勉强能站起身。他能依稀看见自己的身体，角落里的废物桶，还有他的床，仅此而已。

　　只有好心的米歇尔神父每日前来拜访。他年纪很轻，足可以做冉阿让的儿子，但冉阿让很快就喜欢上了他。有些日子冉阿让心情不错，他们并排坐在床沿，一同念颂玫瑰经或是讨论宽恕和信心。情绪低落的时候，米歇尔神父就盘腿坐在床上，冉阿让则怒气冲冲，在狭小的牢房里困兽似地来回踱步。他质问上天，为无解的问题索求答案。他的遭遇怎会是神所安排的一部分？米歇尔神父平静地提醒他，神待自己的儿子也一视同仁。冉阿让则激烈地回应道，耶稣也抱有同样的疑问。几天之后，神父劝狱方不必再绑着冉阿让，因他虽满怀怨愤，却没有自残的倾向；其中的讽刺意味，冉阿让尽量不去细想。

　　又过了不久，冉阿让惊讶地发现自己竟能吃完他们送来的食物。这些东西和他记忆里的差不多，进食还能排遣烦闷。不知是不是狱方减了他的供给？

　　摆脱束身衣后，他仔细检查了牢房里的每个角落以打发时间。他的指尖拂过费力凿在石头上的姓名缩写，还发现了嵌在墙里的沉重铁环，想来是有时用来把犯人拴在墙上的。他摸到了墙上的缝隙；之前的住客在里面藏了些宝贝。有片写着字的碎纸，早已无法阅读，还有一颗贝壳和一个金里弗。他把每一件都放在手上，想像那些藏起它们的人，然后小心地放回原处。一周过后，他停止了探索，不愿再想起那些流水一般匆匆经过的房客。

　　冉阿让提过申请，希望能允许他和其他犯人一样到院子放风，但越狱的记录给他添了不少麻烦。最后，典狱长同意他每天放风一小时，但必须戴着全副镣铐。为了离开这个洞穴，得到见见其他面孔、听听其他声音的权利，冉阿让愿意做任何让步。每天他都盼着早些天明；天亮了他才能从黑暗的囚室中逃脱，眨巴着眼睛晒晒太阳，或是让澄净的雨水落在脸上。他不能接近大门，但他的目光穿过大门，直去往对面的街道。卖花人总把车停在那儿；他想起自己曾走在滨海蒙特勒伊附近的原野上，鲜花环绕，蜜蜂奔忙。

　　这天，冉阿让坐在房里，手臂抱住双腿，下巴顶在膝上，想着些什么。也可以说，他在努力保持思考。在牢里待了四周，半明半暗的环境蒙蔽了他的眼睛，别处隐约传来的号叫和呼喊让他心神不宁。有时他能瞥见些动静，但他从不敢肯定是有老鼠，还是自己也渐渐染上了这所监狱的疯狂。还有些时候，他听到零星的话语，声音细不可闻；又有几次他感到肩上的碰触，举头四顾却寂然无人。至于自己能不能活到真正发疯那天，冉阿让尽力不去细想。

　　米歇尔神父前一天为他念了一段马可福音，是个他早已熟记在心的故事。一个男人带他的儿子到耶稣面前治病，问耶稣能不能救。“你若能信，”耶稣答他，“在信的人，凡事都能。”那人答：“我信！但我的信不足，求主帮助！”他儿子的病便好了。冉阿让独坐在暗处，检视自己的怀疑，努力将其摈弃。他竭力说服自己，这一切都是为了至善，是神的安排。但即便他多少能看淡己身的遭遇，他也明白滨海蒙特勒伊的繁荣大抵是要消失的了。他雇请的数百人要丢了工作，他资助的学校和医院要断了财源。还有个小女孩孤身在外；他曾答应她的母亲要照顾她。 _上帝啊，_ 他问， _这怎会是您的安排？我不能理解其中的深意，求主坚定我的信心。_

　　忽然，他察觉到房里还有其他人。他见到那人与他同坐在床边，听到那人缓慢而深重的呼吸。这人在这里待了多久？“神父？”他问道，但那人没有回答。“米歇尔神父？”他伸手探向那人，但那里已空无一人。“什么人？”他心中一紧，起身在房里摸索，但哪儿都找不见那人。他转回床边，只见那人又坐回了原处。冉阿让心生惧意，退向房间一角。那人柔声说：“让，握住我的手。”

　　冉阿让迟疑地伸出手；虽然不再那么粗糙，他的手上仍覆满了苦役带来的茧子。他把手放在那人的手上，感到那手上也有许多劳作的痕迹。他又摸到那人掌上有个深深的伤口，不由得缩回了手指。 _难道主待我竟和多马一样？_ 他惊恐地跪倒在地，口中喃喃道：“主啊……”

　　那人把手止在冉阿让的唇上，冉阿让停止了言语。“无论发生什么，”那人说，“你都不是孤身一人。我与你同在。”那人用粗糙的拇指在冉阿让的前额正中划了个小小的十字，冉阿让的心中突然充满了前所未有的安宁。一阵大风掠过他的头发；那人头上现出一朵小小的火焰，照亮了整间囚室。冉阿让心知自己的头上也落着一朵。他合上双眼，泪如泉涌。

　　许久之后，狱卒来提他去院里放风，只见他仍跪在地上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末注解：
> 
> 这章很难写，前后历经数稿。我一直感到自己描述的冉阿让在比赛特监狱的生活必须很合理，该多做些研究才是。而经过搜索之后，我发现之前写的远不够残酷。最后，我还是没能达到目标。
> 
> 比塞特位于巴黎，既是一所疯人院又是监狱；从各方面来看，服刑人员和精神病患都没有被分隔开来。这里也是前往土伦的苦役犯集合的地方，还有一部分正在进行刑前最后上诉的犯人也被关在这里。冉阿让第一次被押赴土伦的时候就是从比塞特监狱出发的，维多克在他多次前往大牢的旅程中有次也曾经过这里。（译者注：越狱之王，诶嘿^ ^）
> 
> 以下是我在写作中用到的比塞特监狱的参考材料。学术上来说这些来源并不可靠，但我仍相信确有写出的必要。呈列如下：  
> 法语维基页面：  
> http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=en&sl=fr&tl=en&u=http%3A%2F%2Ffr.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBic%25C3%25AAtre  
> 一些简要介绍和19世纪亲身访问比塞特监狱的记录：  
> http://www.europeanjourneys.org/biogs/E000013b.htm  
> 这本书里也有些简短描述：  
> http://books.google.com/books?id=RTH31DgbTzgC&pg=PA34&lpg=PA34&dq=Bicêtre+prison&source=bl&ots=1ctaEfPhgj&sig=rwJM6fnG0fAZCGP2hi7ncOnIyZM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=u_hWUarkGITy0wGBv4GoCg&ved=0CC0Q6AEwADgK#v=onepage&q=Bicêtre%20prison&f=false  
> 《死囚末日记》：故事几乎全部发生在比塞特监狱，我照此描述了冉阿让的经历，其中包括拘束服和牢房里的发现。  
> （译者注：pdf下载地址：http://pan.baidu.com/s/1eQBpkdW密码: xofp）  
> Jill Harsin 所著 Barricades: the war of the Streets in Revolutionary Paris 1830-1848 一书是非常优秀的参考材料，个人高度推荐。第十二章描述了那些从街垒活下来的革命者的监禁状况（还有那些被指为革命者的倒霉蛋，不管证据有多少）。这和故事里的时期不同，这些人也不在比塞特，但它展现了监狱里人们在艰苦的条件下常年被单独监禁的状况。和土伦的大牢相比，这些地方和比塞特监狱更接近。在土伦，掌控犯人的不是隔离，而是强迫劳动和殴打，至少一人因长期被抓住头往墙上撞而自杀。  
> （译者注：部分在线地址：http://books.google.com.hk/books?id=TcMfGnKKRu0C&printsec=frontcover&hl=zh-TW&source=gbs_ge_summary_r&cad=0#v=onepage&q&f=false）
> 
> 本章节（也包括下一章）另一重要的部分是冉阿让的心路历程。我借鉴了 Carmarthen 为另一个故事 No Weapon but Hate （http://archiveofourown.org/works/732136）出过的点子，让冉阿让在回忆时想起自己第一次入狱的经历。但是到了本故事发生的时候，他的境况有所改变。他的情绪非常低落（他拒绝为自己辩护或是提出上诉），但和十年前相比还算能维持正常。
> 
> 我花了很多时间阅读现代死囚的诗文。我特别喜欢这两位：  
> http://www.savemichaelperry.info/poetry.asp  
> Life in a Cage 确实打动了我。  
> http://betweenthebars.org/blogs/1581/ronald-w-clark-jr  
> 这里展示了一些手写日记和画作，从中可一窥他的日常生活。  
> 两人身上都可看出自然的重要性，及在他们被允许接触的程度内，死囚室的生活如何让他们变得根植于自然世界。虽然冉阿让没有任何家人和爱人，但与他们的联系也极其重要。
> 
> 怀疑者的故事在马可福音 9:14-29。多马要把手指放进耶稣的伤口里才相信耶稣死而复生的故事来自约翰福音 20:24-29。圣灵降临节的故事（最后变作了冉阿让的视角）在使徒行传的前两章。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章　长　夜

巴黎　１８２３年６月

 

　　沙威刚刚走出哨所。还有两个钟才到他的班，但他没地方可去。狭小的寓所逼得他喘不过气，和同事共进晚餐又总是些他没法忍受的老一套。他翻了翻书，却也无法静下心来。知道今晚别想睡了，他便自愿出了夜班。

　　拐过教堂一角，沙威撞见一个年轻人正在教区长住所的墙上涂鸦。他大喝一声，乒乒乓乓沿街追在后面。那小子踢翻了颜料桶，白色涂料流了满街；沙威正好踏过，制服上溅得斑斑点点。那小子转过街角，冲上大道，眼看可以逃脱，却一脚踩到马粪，滑倒在地上。满怀胜利的喜悦，沙威纵身扑了上去。

***

　　冉阿让希望能看看日落，典狱长同意了。日落前半小时，两名狱卒来房里提他出去。“晚上好，市长。”其中一人打了声招呼。冉阿让耐心地站着，不住眨眼以适应昏黄的光线，等着腕上的锁链系紧，还冲着刚到的米歇尔神父微微一笑。他很感激神父愿与他一同度过这个晚上。一周来，他一直受着幻象折磨。刚开始，他费尽心力，想留住幻影带来的欢愉，现在他只怀疑是否是恶魔在折磨他；或许，他不过是快疯了。他不愿再次被缚，便连米歇尔神父也不曾告诉。

　　四人一起走下廊道。两名狱卒分别扶着冉阿让的两边，神父跟在后头。其他犯人在他们经过时喧闹异常，把牢门敲得砰砰作响；冉阿让明白他们是在向自己致意。脚镣的长度只够他勉强迈步，上楼梯成了一件难事。狱卒便搀着他走过长阶，直至走廊尽头的牢房。冉阿让一进去便直奔窗口，望见西方的天际，一轮红日正缓缓沉向地平线。他欣慰地笑了，转向狱卒：“您能放开我的手吗？”

　　狱卒点点头。“没问题，市长。只要你喜欢，我们能把这些玩意儿全解开，但回去的时候还得戴上全副。”

　　“那么松手就好。”

　　狱卒解开他手上的镣铐，走出牢房，又看了跟进房里的米歇尔神父一眼。神父说：“我留在这里。”狱卒便锁上了门。

　　冉阿让走向窗口，手握铁栏，伸长脖颈眺望夕阳，一边猛吸着外面的空气。四下无声，一片寂静，他望着落日没入地平线之下，天空先是橘红，又变作了紫色。许久之后，他说：“多奇怪啊。”

　　静静站在一旁的米歇尔神父望向了他。“怎么了，我的孩子？”

　　冉阿让自窗边转过身来。“为何我该畏惧死亡？”他问，“我并不畏惧夕阳啊。”

　　米歇尔神父微微一笑。“说得很对。若是在恩典中迎向死亡，便能无所畏惧。你会在主的荣耀中升向天上，如同这太阳一样。”

　　冉阿让忽又转向窗口，望着最后一抹紫色从天空中褪去。落日绚烂，总会在片刻间消逝；鲜明的记忆转瞬也会模糊。 _敬爱的天主，_ 他问， _我的结局难道也是这样？_ 他呼吸急促起来，不得不倚在墙上。“您愿意帮我吗，神父？”

　　神父走上前，把手放在冉阿让的肩上：“我来帮你，我的孩子。”

****

　　栅栏街算不上什么繁华大道，但也远比小巷宽些。沙威走过街角，全副心力都投在了清理外套沾到的小白点上。他四下望了望，发现墙根下有两个人，一人斜倚着墙，另一人跪在地上，一眼即知干着什么勾当。走近一看，他认出其中一人；不到一周前，沙威曾因同样影响市容的行为警告过他。

　　沙威悄悄靠近，突然现身打断了他们的好事。他用短杖顶住一人的胸口，另一手猛地揪起地上那人的头发。瞪着眼前这人，他低声咆哮道：“雅各布，好好收拾下你自己。”那人慌忙提起裤子。沙威又把注意力转向了另外一人。他年纪还小，沙威并不认得。“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”

　　小男孩磕磕绊绊地说：“吕、吕克，长官。”

　　“你妈不管管你？”

　　“我没有妈妈。”

　　“想来也是。吕克，你几岁了？”

　　“今年十二，长官。”

　　沙威对这小鬼皱起了眉头：“我不信。”他瞥了雅各布一眼，又看向小孩。他拿定主意，便在孩子背上推了一把。“滚吧，吕克。别让我再逮到你。”

　　孩子双眼圆睁，满是惊讶，不敢相信自己竟这般好运。他马上跑走了。沙威望着他走远，又把注意力转向了雅各布；短杖还把他钉在墙上呢。沙威紧紧靠了过来：“雅各布，你是真蠢啊？”

　　沙威贴的是这样近，直吓得雅各布死死抵住墙壁。

　　“下次再和小鬼厮混，至少找个没人地方。”沙威压低声音呵斥道，“你可把我惹火了。”他退开一步，扭过那人照墙上一拍：“你被捕了。”

****

　　冉阿让和米歇尔神父一起分享了简单的晚餐。他请神父为餐点祝福，两人在狭窄的床边并排坐下。他们吃了面包和起司，还享用了狱卒送来的餐酒；这酒由冉阿让自费购买，品质之优良让他们喜出望外。

　　他们谈了些琐事。冉阿让告诉神父，滨海蒙特勒伊有个小孩捉弄了他好几个月。神父告诉冉阿让，小时候他去钓鱼，以为自己钓起了鲸，却发现线的另一端不过是截木头。两人都轻声笑了。分享餐点让冉阿让想起了主教，他便对神父说了过去的一餐饭是如何改变了自己的人生轨迹。神父又说了他第一次主持弥撒、展示圣餐变体奇迹的经历。用完晚餐，两人陷入沉默之中，原本友好的气氛竟变得有些尴尬。

　　沉默了片刻，冉阿让开口请求：“神父，能陪我一同祈祷吗？”

***

　　街上传来一阵喊叫，夹着几声低沉的怒吼和重重的碰撞声。沙威正在半个街区之外巡逻，听到声响，便即刻赶往事发现场。他发现两个人正在地上厮打，附近还聚着一小伙人，不住起哄和喝彩，有的还下了注，要赌出个输赢。

　　沙威观察了一会儿。一眼望去，他们不是一个重量级的——一个矮小瘦削，一个高大结实。但沙威随即又注意到小个子更擅长打架，已然占了上风。“住手！警察！”沙威大喝一声，挥舞着短杖，挤开观众，在人群中辟出一条路来。他出现在小个子身后，短杖先往那人的肩颈处劈下，又借着回摆的力道横击在小腿上。那人应声瘫倒在地，落地时还发出了哐当的声响。

　　大块头退后几步，双手高举：“长官，别打我！”

　　“转身站好！”沙威低声吼道，“别把手放下。”

　　大块头照着做了。沙威迅速在他身上翻了翻，抓住他的手扣上手铐。沙威又把短杖一转，迫他跪倒在地，随后把注意力转向另一人。

　　小个子躺在他边上，身体半蜷，正低声呻吟着。沙威警惕地接近，手中短杖高举，随时准备着一棍挥下。忽然，那人手中匕首一闪，直向沙威刺来。沙威报之以一顿乱棍，先劈手腕，再捅上臂，最后朝腿肚子一阵猛击。那人再次倒地，沙威顺势俯身用短杖锁住他的手臂。

　　“ _艹！_ ”那人痛得直叫。

　　“你敢再动一下，”沙威粗声说，“就卸了你的胳膊。”

　　“ _滚！_ ”

　　沙威听到一阵重重的脚步声，两名巡警向这边跑来。他们看了看状况，其中一人迅速接管了已经拷上的大块头，另一人则拿出自己的手铐交给沙威：“探长，还好我们听到动静了！”

　　沙威费力拷上被他压在身下那人，一边不成调地咕哝了两声，算是答了话。深吸一口气，他站起身，在巡警的帮助下把地上那人拖了起来。沙威踉跄了两步，一时竟有些站不稳。

　　“探长？”

　　他弯腰拾起那人落下的匕首，不想沾了一手血迹。他困惑不已。

　　“探长，”巡警惊叫道，“您流血了！”

***

　　一支蜡烛便驱散了夜半时分的黑暗，照得墙上的银十字架光彩熠熠；十字架挂在冉阿让几周前发现的铁环上。米歇尔神父坐在床上，冉阿让也和平时一样，在狭小的囚室里来回踱着步。他的步子急促而沉重。终于，他靠着神父坐下，心中却仍是焦躁不安。“请宽恕我，神父，我犯了罪。”他在胸前不住划着十字，“我三天不曾忏悔了。”

****

　　沙威站在阿荷高勒桥上，望见群星隐匿，曙光初露，将天空染作锃亮铜色。这座桥上不适合观赏日出，但这是他辖区内唯一的桥了。裁判所附属监狱和司法宫在塞纳河转向处隐约可见。冉阿让的移送时间会是昨天还是早上？

　　猛地止住这个念头，沙威冲下桥来。他先是听到一阵不成调的响亮歌声，随后便注意到有个人披头散发，在清晨繁忙的佩尔蒂埃码头摇摇晃晃。那人停下步子，对着灯柱解开裤子，可他准头太差，竟尿在了饲料槽前拖车马的腿上。马夫朝他大声呵斥，准备爬下马车教训他。趁着这机会，沙威慢慢走上前来，挥手示意马夫退下：“我来处理。”他抓住醉汉的肩膀：“跟我来。”

　　“长官，”醉鬼答道，“我还没……”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　“我得……”

　　“我说，闭嘴。”

　　“那可就对不住了。”他嘴里这样说着，一边尿在了沙威的靴子上。

　　“哦看在上帝份上——！”沙威大喊道。

　　“我尽……”

　　“给我闭嘴——！”

***

　　冉阿让最后还是睡着了。他做了个梦。

　　他走在海边的白沙上。他的一生有很长时间在海边度过，但他从未来过这里。在他的左手边，白色峭壁自沙中高高升起；右手边，浪花节奏轻柔，拍向岸上。太阳在他的头顶闪耀。脚下沙地坚实，走在上面真是一件乐事。他愉快地笑了笑，沿着海岸前进。

　　米里哀主教与他一道。

　　“我想请您看看这个。”主教说。

　　他们站在白崖之前。望着石壁，冉阿让看到石头动了起来。他能辨认出手肘的形状自石头里浮现，上臂和肩膀紧绷的肌块也逐渐成形。那人在石块里挣扎，一寸寸显露出他宽阔的背部。过了一会儿，那人似乎用尽了气力，脊背慢慢回到了石块之中。但这不过是反击前的蓄力；这次臀部的曲线出现了。冉阿让定睛看着。这景象如此不可思议，而又令人心醉神迷。

　　过了一会儿，他注意到这样的人不止一个。一眼望去，崖上光洁的石头里还有许多人为了出来而奋力挣扎。难道我正身在土伦的船坞，看的是那扇巨大的铁门？他看到其中一人奋力一挣，整个上半身露了出来，只有双手还留在石块里。那人头上散着脏乱的长发，直冲向天顶的太阳。冉阿让倒吸一口气；他认出这人正是他自己。

　　“这是什么？”他问主教。

　　“一些正在挣扎的灵魂，”主教答道，“为了得到自由。为了接近天主。”

　　冉阿让转身，向大海走去，任凭冰冷的海水淹上他赤裸的脚面。潮水退下，又涌了上来。他站在那儿，感到水流在他的脚腕处打着旋儿，卷走他脚下的白沙。迎着夕阳，海水一片绚烂。

　　冉阿让看着这一切，只觉心内一片祥和。

***

　　“沙威！又逮着一个？”

　　“天啊，沙威！你是怎么了？”

　　“给我们留点活儿！”

　　“多少了，四个？”

　　“不止，整整六个了。”

　　“看这架势，是想把小鱼小虾捉个遍呐。”

　　“谁招惹你了，沙威？”

　　“六个？老天，晚饭前你别想写完报告了。”

　　换班时间，哨所办公室里挤满了人。沙威没理会同事的闲话，把那个小偷拖进拘留室，和他今晚的其他猎物关到一起。他把那人推进房里，蹬蹬地走回自己的办公桌。

　　此时的他确是一副狼狈模样。制服被匕首划开了口子，绷带透过布料上的裂缝隐约可见，身上还溅着颜料、血迹、污泥和尿。平时总是一丝不乱地扎在脑后的头发，现在也凌乱地披散在肩上。

　　分局长穿过办公室，在沙威的办公桌前停下。沙威正忙着填写登记单。他站在那儿一动不动，直到沙威抬头看了看。

　　“不介意说明一下状况？”

　　沙威故意摆出一副无礼的态度，目光移回手头的工作上，继续写了起来。“没什么可说的。”

　　分局长摇了摇头：“我可不这么想。”他凑过来，抽走沙威手中的笔。“回家休息，沙威。”

　　“可是……”

　　“报告我们来写，你快点出去。需要的话，你还有时间把自己收拾一下。”

　　沙威嘟哝道：“用不着。我想干活。”

　　分局长叹了口气：“回家好好洗洗。要回来也行，不过只给你内勤的活儿。”

　　沙威愤愤吐出一口气，站起身来：“是，长官。”

***

　　宁静的夜晚悄然离去，清晨造访了比塞特，监狱里逐渐有了些声响。安稳地睡了几个小时之后，冉阿让动了动身子，渐渐醒转。好梦渐远，余韵尚存。他的视线扫过整间囚室，惊讶地发现米歇尔神父还在这里，长袍起了褶子，手上握着念珠。神父没在祈祷；他正望着冉阿让。“很高兴您能睡会儿。”他说。

　　冉阿让咽了一口唾沫，努力忘记自己很可能不再有睡眠的机会这件事。他坐起身来：“听说忏悔于灵魂有益。谢谢您，神父。”

　　神父轻轻笑了：“我只是个倾听者，我的孩子。上帝命我们为弟兄服务。”

　　冉阿让放下脚。他听到开锁时哐当作响的声音，猛地望向牢门。“神父？”他叫道，内心的安稳与宁静已被一阵恐慌所打破。

　　牢门打开，典狱长站在门口，左右各站着一名看守。冉阿让起身迎向他们，米歇尔神父站到他身边。“时候到了？”他问。

　　冉阿让万万想不到，典狱长竟然笑了。他拆开函件，念到：“奉法国国王路易十八陛下之命，赦冉阿让死罪，减为终身苦役，由狱方尽早发往大船。”

　　天旋地转。不知从何处传来了隆隆声响，脚下的地面也仿佛突然被抽走了。冉阿让膝盖一软，倒向地上。

***

　　沙威本没有去那里的打算。他遵照命令把自己刷了刷，换上干净的制服，便离开了寓所。他心里原是想回哨所的，却发现双脚带着自己穿过交易所桥，直往西岱岛去。他站在空旷的广场中央，望着骇人的断头台；出乎他的意料，广场上并未聚着人群，只有三两个人慢慢走过。他有点不安：是错过了处刑，来迟了一步，还是弄错了日子？沙威抬手拦住一人。“今天的处刑呢？”那人耸耸肩，径自走开了。心急如焚，他问了一个又一个。没人知道。终于，沙威想起自己该问问断头台下那两名守卫。

　　“您没听说？”其中一人说。

　　“国王赦免了那个老滑头。”另一个守卫补了一句。

　　之前那人朝断头台啐了一口：“这娘们今天没血喝了。”

　　沙威一把抓住灯柱；他的腿突然软了。一种无法言明的感情令他心神不定。“赦免了？您确定？”

　　“没错，发他往船上服终身苦役去了。”其中一人答他。

　　“探长，您认识他？”另一人问。

　　沙威看着守卫，脑海中一片空白。过了一会儿，他点点头：“是我抓的他。”

　　那人同情地晃了晃脑袋。“真遗憾。”

　　沙威望向远方。许久之后，他说：“也好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末注解：
> 
> 这时期的处决时间似乎比较随意。现在处决的时间提前几个月就定了，感兴趣的人都能知道；而在故事发生的时候，犯人可能要到狱卒提他去断头台时才知道处决的时间到了。虽然冉阿让可能会提前一天得到通知，沙威能否提前知道就留有疑问了。考虑到处决的日子一般秘而不宣，我们没有支持狱方曾提供“断头饭”这一说法的证据，但在比塞特监狱和巴黎裁判所附属监狱，有钱人总能享受特殊待遇。我个人并不觉得冉阿让是个挥霍无度的人，但准备一餐比平时的食物好些的简单断头饭还是可能的。
> 
> 冉阿让对夕阳的看法引自乔治·麦克唐纳（1824-1905）。“为何畏惧死亡！从未听过有人惧怕夕阳。”
> 
> 我从这张地图上找到那些街道的名称：  
> http://rumsey.geogarage.com/maps/g0890195_194.html  
> 地图绘制于1834年，故事发生的11年后。但愿街道变得不多。
> 
> 有必要解释一下冉阿让的梦境。场景设在诺曼底的沙滩上。我不知道冉阿让是不是亲眼见过，但滨海蒙特勒伊在诺曼底北边不远，他很有可能听人说过。崖上的雕像出自米开朗基罗未完成的奴隶像。感谢Mary Doria Russell 的 The Sparrow 一书带我认识了这些非凡的雕像及主教对它们的解释。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章　苦役队

比塞特监狱　１８２３年7月

 

　　清早时分，太阳还未照过监狱的墙头。时序进入七月，这天注定是个炎热的日子。墙影下，一小群犯人正等着编队上枷，人数约有五十。幸而院子里还有些冰凉的石头，他们便在上面坐下。监狱里的铁匠按照顺序，把大头钉打进犯人脖颈上沉重的方枷里。沙威从队列中走过，仔细打量着每一张脸，不一会儿便找见了要找的人。

　　冉阿让盘着腿坐在队列的末端，双手挂着镣铐，放在膝上。铁匠还没给他套上颈枷。沙威在他面前停下，老苦役犯抬起头来。霎时，他的脸上闪过一些无法描述的神情；这本该是纯粹的欣喜，但迅速地消失了。

　　“沙威……啊，请您原谅……”冉阿让慌忙改了口，“探长先生，我正想着出发前或许还能见到您呢。”

　　沙威挑起眉毛；他没料到这人竟会如此大胆。他拿起短杖朝冉阿让的胸前重重一戳，打得他直摇晃。“犯人，”沙威粗声吼道，“你忘了自己的身份。”冉阿让露出些许受伤的神情；看到这反应，沙威颇有些自得。“今非昔比啊，24601，以前的你可要强得多啦。怎么，不行了？”他绕着冉阿让走了几步，拖着短杖划过他的肩头。轻轻的碰触让冉阿让畏惧地缩起身，等待着永远不会发出的一击。沙威走到冉阿让身后，又绕回面前；冉阿让则一动不动，直视前方。短杖最后停在他的下颏，迫得他抬起头来。

　　“你的气色比庭上好多了。我还以为来这只会看到一副骨架子在队里呢。”沙威打量了一下。

　　他注意到冉阿让正绷紧了身体，竭力止住哆嗦。但这颤抖不是意志所能控制；冉阿让随时可能颜面扫地。沙威记起这曾是个无论面对多么残暴的狱卒都能毫不退让、维护自己的尊严的人。他毫不留情地用短杖划过冉阿让的身体，最后停在膝上。

　　冉阿让的两手已握得发白。突然之间，他像是下定了决心，抬头匆匆瞥了沙威一眼。“探长先生，长官，”冉阿让话语急促，只用眼角瞟着沙威，“我想向您表达一下我的感谢。”

　　沙威看着冉阿让，脸上满是惊讶。他抽回短杖。“犯人，你什么意思？”

　　冉阿让又说了一遍：“我想谢谢您，先生。”

　　沙威把短杖架回他的脖子：“为什么要谢我？”

　　“感谢您的好意，还有您的证词。”

　　“我的证词？你一定是疯了。”

　　冉阿让摇摇头。“别，可别这么说，先生。您说出了事实——一分不多，一分不少。我的死罪是根据那个畜生——啊，还请您原谅，”他匆匆补上一句；看到沙威抬起短杖，他哆嗦了一下。“是迪涅地区的那位探长，根据他的证词判下的。您和我一样明白，他说的净是些胡话。”冉阿让又哆嗦了一阵，但短杖一直没有落下。沙威又把短杖对准了他的膝盖，面无表情地盯着他，一言不发。冉阿让接着又说：“先生，有人告诉我您去了法官办公室，说那个罗、罗什么……啊，罗伯特探长编造证词。他们还说，先生，您被法官斥责了。”

　　他怎么知道的？沙威惊讶地想。斥责这个词太温和了，远不足以形容法官对他的一阵痛骂。法官通知了检察官，检察官又对局长说了这事；局长得知手下的新探长行事如此不谨慎，感到很不满意。他被记了一过，档案上留下了污点。

　　“你什么意思？”

　　“只是想说我很感激您。”

　　沙威瞧了冉阿让一眼：“这可不是为了你。”

　　冉阿让的目光迎向沙威，正和他的眼睛对上，其中竟还带着几分不易察觉的怜悯；沙威几乎受不了了。他竭尽全力才没把视线移开，直瞪到老苦役犯垂下眼睛。

　　“我想不明白，24601。你的下半辈子要在土伦过了，每天都得干到精疲力尽。你也不再是个年轻人了。事情起了这样的变化，但你望上去还是挺高兴的。和现在这个缓慢而痛苦的死法相比，干净利落地死去难道不好？”

　　冉阿让感伤地笑了笑，低头望向紧紧锁住的双手。“探长，我知道您不会相信，但我已改过自新，不再是土伦的那个我了。只要活着，就能补赎我的罪——那可还有许多呢。只要活着，就还有希望；或许有一天，我还能自由行走在世上呐。”

　　沙威扯起嘴角，做出一个微笑。“又想跑？”

　　冉阿让一脸无辜地看向他：“怎么可能？探长先生，上次我可学到教训啦。我指着赦免呢，仅此而已。”

　　沙威哼了一声，又重重戳了他一记。“不知怎的，我信你不过。就算是你，也不会真觉得自己有这么幸运吧？”

　　他低头望着冉阿让，确定这是他们最后一次见面了。他回想起离开土伦时那个满心怨愤的苦役犯，又想到了滨海蒙特勒伊文雅内敛的管理者。铁匠正在替隔壁的犯人上枷，下一个就轮到冉阿让了。沙威收起短杖，往腋下一夹：“别了，冉阿让。我们怕是不会再见了。”他转身欲走，迈了半步却又停下身来。回头一看，正好对上冉阿让的目光。“让，”他轻声说，“可别让土伦把你整垮了。”

　　铁匠走到冉阿让身后。冉阿让没有说话，只是抬起下巴，让铁匠为他挂上颈枷。沙威小心地穿过院子里的人群，走出大门，感到冉阿让的目光一直落在他的身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末注解：
> 
> 比塞特监狱外景。还记得冉阿让在庭院放风时望见门外有人在对街卖花的情节吗？我猜想那个卖花人看到的监狱应该就是这样的。  
> http://www.leplaisirdesdieux.fr/LePlaisirDesDieux/NosAncetresLesInternes/Hopitaux/bicetre/bicetre2.jpg
> 
> 装设长链（法语里叫做ferrage）：  
> http://www.magnoliabox.com/art/179083/Preparing_the_shackling_of_the_convicts_at_Bicetre  
> 还是长链：  
> http://www.magnoliabox.com/art/179085/Shackling_the_convicts_at_Bicetre  
> 注意图中央附近铁匠手里的锤子和垫在苦役犯背上的铁砧。
> 
> 《死囚末日记》漫画里的一页：  
> http://www.li-an.fr/blog/wp-content/uploads/images/2007/condamnepl.jpg  
> 我觉得就算看不懂文字，图像也已经够直白了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢
> 
> \- Miss M 帮我进行了校润（还读了份只写到一半的粗稿），修正我三种不同语言的语法错误，提供了大量建议，使这个故事更加顺畅。  
> \- Carmarthen 为我的另一个故事提了很多建议，指出了我写作中的常见错误，使得这个故事也有了进步。  
> \- lsl 帮我进行了终校，在我为这个故事挣扎的那个月每晚陪伴着我 :)  
> 所有错都算我的。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 校对：维生  
> ……错儿算我的（扶眼镜


End file.
